


Butter Fingers

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [9]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter Fingers

.

 

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing. Perfection incarnate, that’s me mate.”

“You bloody wish.”

“Well with just enough flaws to be interesting. Which one of my fascinating flaws has caught your eye?”

“You’ve been dropping things all week, Bodie. Not like you at all.”

“Give over, you’re imaging things.”

“No, I’m not. Monday you managed to drop _my_ holster. Had to scramble to pick it up. Yesterday you threw me that sandwich… and missed me by a mile. I had to bend over the desk to retrieve it. Lucky the bag didn’t rip.”

”Unlucky your jeans didn’t”

“What?”

“Yeah, lucky that.”

“Then this morning you dropped the Harrison file when you were handing it to me. Went all over the damn floor. I was scrambling around on my hands and knees and you didn’t even offer to help.”

”Too busy enjoying the view.”

“Did you say—”

“Fuck you. I said, fuck you!”

“Good idea. Wondered how long you were going to waste having me crawl around on the floor.”

“…”

“Have I showed you the broom closet? There are lots of things you can knock over in there.”

 

.


End file.
